1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which includes an image reading device which can read an image on a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus which includes an image reading device which reads an image on a document while feeding the document includes a document conveying path for conveying the document to an image reading portion, and a sheet conveying path for conveying a sheet to an image forming portion. For this reason, when performing duplex reading of a document, or duplex printing of a sheet, it is necessary to provide a duplex conveying path for respectively conveying the document or the sheet by reversing thereof, in a document conveying path and a sheet conveying path. Due to this, when making reading of both sides of the document or duplex printing of a sheet possible, there is a problem in that the image forming apparatus becomes large.
In contrast to this, an image forming apparatus which is downsized while making reading of double-sides of the document and duplex printing of a sheet possible, by arranging an image reading portion in a duplex conveying path of the sheet, and causing the duplex conveying path of the sheet and a document conveying path to be shared has been proposed in JP-A-2006-232467.
However, in the image forming apparatus which is described in JP-A-2006-232467, when a first face (front surface) of a document is read in the duplex conveying path, the document is switched back after passing through the sheet conveying path, and a second face (rear surface) thereof is read by being sent to the duplex conveying path again.
That is, when the double-sides of the document are read, there has been a concern that the document may get dirty, or may be damaged when the document passes through a transfer portion or a fixing portion which is arranged in the sheet conveying path.